Acta est fabula
by Reveire
Summary: Ha aprendido a amar a sus propios monstruos.


**Renuncia** **:** Todo a **Sui Ishida.**

 **Advertencia:** Basado en el capítulo final de :re.

 **Notas:** Al principio no me gustó el final pero ahora estoy feliz con el cierre que se le dio a Keneki. No tengo idea de qué es esto, sólo un vómito de palabras por nostalgia a esta serie y este personaje.

* * *

 **Acta est fabula**

(«se acabó el espectáculo»)

* * *

Y entonces: «Voy a matarte».

Rize-san tiene los labios de cereza raspados y la piel descosida. Con su voz de eco tenebroso le responde, casi amorosa: «Gracias».

Kaneki ha aprendido a amar a sus propios monstruos. Esos que le golpeaban y que se asomaban como sombras bajo la mirada de odio de mamá, esos que lo acosaban por las noches, esos que se volvieron caníbales con él, esos que se apoderaron de su cuerpo y de su hambre cuando se volvió un rey. Rize-san era la reina-demonio del teatro creado para él y ahora es un cadáver floreciendo entre sus garras de niño tuerto. Hay algo así como un cierre de telón cuando ella cesa de respirar. Y entonces:

«Gracias gracias gracias gracias».

La tragedia se le torna agridulce y suave en su paladar cansado de masticar carne, Rize-san con su sonrisa mentirosa de mujer bonita y sus ojos maliciosos donde Ken puede ver asomarse un poco de angustia aliviada cuando le mata amablemente (como queriéndola de verdad por primera vez, como matar a un primer amor engañoso).

Entonces:

 _(_ « _Acta est fabula, Kaneki-kun_ » _)._

«Voy a matarte».

Pero es mentira _(no hay final no existe algo como un final porque el mundo seguirá transformándose)_ porque todavía tiene monstruos enredados en las costillas y aún pintados en su infancia medio tuerta. Kaneki, con el cadáver de verano de ella entre sus brazos, piensa que está bien. (Y en su mente finge que le besa los párpados cerrados y es como estar perdonándola, a ella y a sí mismo, a ellos que son autores de la tragedia que empezó a florecer cuando mamá lo golpeó por primera vez).

Kaneki la sepulta en la oscuridad _(Rize-san tus ojos eran como una bonita noche de horror)_ y ha aprendido a amar a sus propios monstruos (los toma de las manos, los arrulla contra su pecho, adora su reflejo en el espejo).

Entonces: «Mira papá el cielo está muy bonito hoy».

Aún tiene esas pesadillas por las noches donde él se ataca a sí mismo y hay un ciempiés con sus garras caminando dentro de su sangre; aún sueña con las risas susurrantes y la carne ajena gritando de terror bajo su paladar. Pero está bien porque Touka-chan lo despierta al envolverlo entre sus brazos y le besa los párpados cerrados hasta que lo arrulla en su pecho floreado, sembrándole amor sobre sus poros. Ya no se despierta entre gritos por las noches, ya no hay soledad haciendo eco bajo su cama (él le besa los labios de mar y se refugia bajo sus dedos de pan).

Todavía lleva a su madre enterrada en el fondo de su pecho, por las noches tiene las pesadillas donde está ella con su sonrisa dulce y rota y lo golpea contra los rincones de la casa. Pero está bien, aprende a sepultar el monstruo de su niñez bajo cadáveres florecidos, porque están unos ojos de luceros y unas manos pequeñas que lo buscan y corretean hacia él justo como él hacía de niño hacia mamá. Esta vez Kaneki deja al monstruo de su madre de lado y toma a su hija entre brazos y hasta él se siente niño por primera vez.

 _(Pero él es un monstruo-fantasma con la fiebre parpadeando sobre su piel. Suelta sollozos que son carcajadas y sus garras amarillentas son amables, acariciando todo lo que se acerca a él. Y a él ya no le importa que le vacíen las venas o que le rompan ciento tres huesos, ni la tortura envolviéndole la locura; de todas formas el mundo seguirá creciendo como un callejón oscuro. Y jura que a veces puede verse a sí mismo con los mechones negros y los dos ojos sanos, cuando no era tuerto, y piensa que aquellos tiempos fueron peores. Está roto y ha aprendido a amar a sus monstruos para poder reconstruirse)._

Siempre que abre un poco más los párpados el cielo está más azul con una brisa corriéndole sobre la garganta y unas pequeñas manos cálidas sobre las suyas rasposas, acariciándole las escamas de las palmas, limpiando la sangre barnizada sobre el asfalto.

De todas formas hace años que tiene guardada y olvidada a su Tragedia en una estantería juntando polvo.

.

.


End file.
